


Lady Luck and Blackout

by KennaM



Series: Lady Luck and Blackout [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Assassins & Hitmen, Drugs, Gen, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaM/pseuds/KennaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Black Cat have a simple mission: to protect the people of their city from plague of Akuma. Which means killing as many Akuma dealers as possible, as they try to unmask the man who's using the mind-altering drug to control addicts.</p>
<p>Introduction drabble to my assassins AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Luck and Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly usually against dark!AUs of innocent/childrens media, so this is very different for me, and if it upsets anyone I completely understand. This story isn't too dark or violent, but later stories might be as I'm practicing writing murder and death.

The Ladybug sat on the edge of the rooftop, legs curled tightly beneath her, eyes sharp. No one on the streets bothered to look up, and even if someone did they’d only see a dark shape lurking in the shadow of the taller buildings nearby. Ladybug was an expert of disappearing even in plain sight.

She scanned the crowd below through her black mask, waiting. Any moment now she knew their target would appear, and she’d only have a limited amount of time to strike. She barely noticed the cramp in her calves

Down the street her partner appeared, rounding the corner of an alleyway as calm as could be. He didn’t so much as glance her way, and she wouldn’t have noticed him but for the heavy black cloak he wore tight across his shoulders. It concealed his weapons, like his sunglasses concealed his eyes, but to a casual observer looked like he was just afraid of the cold. His hood, pulled up over his golden hair, tented round the sides of his head, and for a moment Ladybug remembered why they called him the Black Cat.

Ladybug slipped back from the edge of the roof, her eyes following her partner until she saw the man he was trailing. A shortish fellow, balding, wearing his own nondescript winter coat. She wouldn’t have pinned him for a smooth-talking drug dealer, but Black Cat never chose their prey wrong. Ladybug scaled the side of the next building with ease, and followed the pair from the rooftops.

The man never seemed to notice he was being followed; that’s what Ladybug enjoyed about the chase the most. For two blocks he sauntered along, never once turning to look over his shoulder, and only changing pace to avoid the crowds around vendor stalls, or running children. There was no way he even suspected the shadow watching his every movements from the rooftops, or the figure trailing along after him on the streets.

They cornered him the next time he turned down an alley way. He glanced behind him only once then slipped between the high brick walls, and Ladybug watched as her partner waited just a moment before following. Whatever secret rendezvous their target was heading towards was cut off the moment Ladybug leapt down from the fire escape and landed, lightly, in front of him.

The man stumbled back in shock and looked about to run, until his back met with the tip of Black Cat’s waiting dagger. “I wouldn’t do that,” Black Cat said. The scratchy voice modifier only served to make his presence more intimidating. Ladybug stepped forward.

“Wha-?” the man stuttered. He tried to jerk away from the pair, but Black Cat’s free hand shot out and grabbed the back of his collared shirt, and Ladybug took another step forward.

“We haven’t met before,” Ladybug said, and her own voice sounded weird to her with the device around her neck. She could see the man’s eyes widen.

“I have nothing you want!” he said, choking back a shout as the dagger at his back began to cut.

“Keep it down,” Black Cat hissed. “You wouldn’t want us to kill you in front of all these people, would you?”

Ladybug ignored the way the man’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “I think you do have something I want,” she said. She waited for Black Cat to grab the man’s arms, pinning them with a struggle behind his back, then reached into his long coat. She found a small clear bag tucked into the lining, filled with small paper packets stamped with a simple butterfly logo.

She held the bag up for Black Cat to see, and beneath the shadow of his hood Ladybug saw him grin.

“Look what we have here,” she said. She turned the bag over in her hands, considering it. “Just who were you planning on selling all this nasty Akuma too?”

“Nobody!” he spat, teeth bared. His eyes flitted around for some means of escape, and he glared down at Ladybug when it was obvious there was none.

“That’s a lot of Akuma for nobody,” Black Cat said. His squeezed the man’s pinned arms, and brought the point of the dagger up again to the back of his neck. Ladybug reached into the slim round satchel that sat against her hip, and drew out a small vial from which she poured just a couple drops of a clear liquid into the bag. In seconds the paper was dissolving, the mixture of liquid and drug sizzling and popping like boiled water. The vial went back into her satchel, and the bag she dropped onto the cold stone ground.

She met the man’s hard look with one of her own. “You’ll tell us who you’re working for,” she said.

“I’ll tell you nothing,” he shot back. Ladybug stepped closer, reached into her satchel, and drew out a long slim needle, no wider than a twig and no longer than the length of her hand.

“A name,” she said. She held the needle up to the man’s face, so he could see it clearly. “That’s the only way to make this easier for you.”

For a moment the man just stared at the needle. Ladybug could tell he knew exactly what it was, what it could do; he’d probably heard what happened to the last few couriers that she and Black Cat had managed to intercept. She saw his throat bob, and Ladybug smiled.

“The Hawkmoth,” he finally said. “That’s what everyone calls him.”

“We already know his _nickname_ ,” Black Cat said. “We want his _real_ name.”

The man swallowed again, and shook his head. “I don’t know,” he said. “I don’t know. We never use real names, just titles. He never told me.”

Ladybug cut off his rambling with a frown. “Well that’s not very helpful, is it.” With a sigh, she pricked the needle into the side of his neck, just enough to deliver the poison, and watched as his eyes went wide.

Black Cat let go of their target the moment she stepped back. “We could have interrogated him more,” he said, sheathing his dagger. The man dropped to his knees between them, a strangled sound rising from his throat.

Ladybug glanced behind her partner, at the main road just meters away. “This was taking too long already,” she said. “And he didn’t know anything. They never know anything.”

Her partner smiled, sadly. “You’re right,” he said. “I have to change before someone sees me with the body. Meet you back at the base?” The voice modifier couldn’t mask his coy tone.

Ladybug crossed her arms and sighed “See you there,” she said. She watched Black Cat grin, then run down and intersecting alleyway and disappear, before she turned to head back up the fire escape.

At the last second she turned to look at their victim. There was no blood, but she could see the very life leaching out of him as the poison did its work. His eyes, already hazy and confused, met hers across the short distance. Ladybug hauled herself up onto the first rung. “Bye bye, little butterfly,” she said, and he was dead.


End file.
